


2.Love

by Hetalia1912



Series: Eurovision 100 Themes Challenge [2]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Soft Koysta, Soft Melekseev, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	2.Love

**Love**

**7:45 AM**

Nikita almost jumped as he felt arms wrap around his waist.But he called down when realized it was just his boyfriend Koysta.

"Morning love,didn't mean to startle you." Nikita just giggled.Honestly Koysta was to good for him. "It's okay." He said. "Is Leon awake?"

Leon was their three year old son.He happened on complete accident.But it was a happy accident and they couldn't of been more happy when he came into their lives.

Koysta put his head on Nikita's shoulder."I don't think so."He replied.


End file.
